Slow Burn
by avitable
Summary: DC Elseworlds Story using current DC continuity - it's got surprises the whole way through, so I don't want to say more in the title. This is my first work.
1. Default Chapter

Slow Burn: Part 1  
  
PROLOGUE:  
  
GOTHAM  
  
"That was great, Dad! I want to be Zorro when I grow up!" The boy, nattily dressed, danced around, fighting with an imaginary sword. His parents walked quietly behind him, arm in arm.  
  
"Bruce, always remember that fighting is for the weak-minded. You should wield your intellect instead."  
  
"What does 'wield' mean, Dad?"  
  
Before Thomas could answer, a voice spoke from the shadows. "Ask your dad what 'Give me all of your money.' means, kid." A man with a gun in his hand stepped from the shadows, reeking of liquor and unwashed clothing.  
  
Quickly, he reached for the pearl necklace adorning Martha Wayne's neck. She pulled back and screamed, and the man raised the gun as if to hit her. Without a thought, Thomas stepped forward, using his height to make an imposing figure. He reached for the gun, missing completely and managing to snag Martha's necklace. Pearls spilled to the ground with that rat-atat- tat of a machine gun, and Thomas was suddenly all too aware of the menace behind the eyes of their attacker.  
  
"Big mistake, pal." The man raised the gun, and ground the barrel slowly against Thomas's forehead. He began to pull the trigger, and . . . it was over.  
  
In one instant, Bruce Wayne's life was about to change, and in the next, it didn't. The gunman and gun had disappeared - the street was empty save for a few newspapers drifting in the wind. Thomas was shaken, but fine, and Martha's pearl necklace was in pristine condition around her neck like nothing had ever happened.  
  
As the family began hurrying to the car, Bruce whispered, "Dad, I saw red."  
  
"So did I, son. So did I." Thomas said, reflecting on the irony of his previous words and his conflicting actions of that evening.  
  
COAST CITY  
  
Abin Sur entered the Earth's atmosphere faster than he could calculate, spinning out of control. Using all his strength, he managed to right the ship, but didn't like what he saw. At his speed and angle of descent, he would have an almost impossible chance of a safe landing. As he strapped his harness into crash position, he suddenly felt a sharp pain lancing through his body. Looking down, Abin noticed that one of the creatures who ambushed him must have hit him, because a large cut across his abdomen was threatening to spill his intestines throughout the cabin. Quickly, he used his ring to create a bandage to hold the pressure in. If he could land safely, he just might be able to survive long enough for help to arrive. If.  
  
The consummate pessimist, Abin began preparing for his demise. This preparation was not a religious ritual or even a personal ritual - it was the goal of looking for his replacement. As the clouds whipped by, Abin directed his ring - the most powerful tool in the universe - to find him a suitable replacement for the sector that is - was - his as a member of the esteemed Green Lantern Corps. Mountains loomed and the geography began to take shape as Abin received flashes of potential recruits on Earth . . . a schoolteacher . . . an architect . . . a test pilot. Suddenly, a large beep sounding from the control panel broke his concentration. The proximity warning indicated that he needed to make his choice quickly, or there would be no Green Lantern for this sector.  
  
The ground began rushing in at an amazing speed. Abin gritted his teeth, closed his eyes, bracing for impact, and began concentrating with all of his might. Concentrating so hard, in fact, that he didn't even notice the ship begin to slow down. By the time he did notice, his vessel was slowly descending, less than 100 feet from the ground. Checking his visuals, Abin couldn't find anything that was causing this anomaly. The landing was the softest that ship had ever seen, and with a flash of insight, Abin realized that he actually might live!  
  
The ship's door opened outward, and Abin began to unstrap himself from his harness. In his haste, he scraped his wound harshly, and began to lose consciousness. As his eyes blurred shut, he caught a vision of . . . something red.  
  
ELSEWHERE:  
  
In Denver, Dr. Erdel's matter transporter that he had erringly pointed towards Mars is reduced to rubble as it begins to malfunction.  
  
Oliver Queen's unconscious body, the result of a shipwreck, appeared in a Star City emergency room.  
  
On Paradise Island, Queen Hippolyta decreed that the world of man is peaceful enough and does not yet need to meet the Ambassadors of Themyscira.  
  
In Smallville, Kansas, Jonathan and Martha Kent pulled over at the sight of something streaking out the sky and crashing into the cornfield next to them. They got out of the car and rushed over to what appeared to be a small ship, showing no concern for their own well-being. The ship opened like a flower, and a child is lying within. The Kents gasped, and before they can react further, the rocket and child disappeared from view. All signs that there was a crash have been erased and the Kents are left sitting in their truck, wondering if it even happened at all. KEYSTONE CITY  
  
Two men in crimson suits stand over a crib, watching a small baby with black hair and blue eyes play with a stuffed green ball.  
  
"What do you think, Jay?" the younger man asked the older man. "What should we call him?"  
  
Jay, an older gentleman wearing a silver cap that looks like it belongs on a Roman God, leaned over the crib and tickled the chin of the young boy. "Let's call him Barry Junior, after you."  
  
Barry picked up the child "That's a great idea. Iris will be amazed. Welcome to the Flash Family, son." 


	2. Chapter 2

Slow Burn: Part 2  
TWENTY YEARS LATER . . .  
  
". . . and I'm Lois Luthor. Tonight on Metropolis Spotlight, we have an in- depth look at America's - and the world's - favorite family, the Flash Family!  
  
For more than 25 years, the Flash Family has crossed the globe thousands of times every minute, righting wrongs and stopping crimes and natural disasters in their wake. They have become the embodiment of altruism and self-sacrifice, as we will hear later on from some of their many fans, and, indeed, from some of the Church of Holy Lightning's followers. But let's get re-introduced to the members of the fastest family on Earth.  
  
Patriarch Jay Garrick has been running circles around the rest of us longer than any other Flash in history. For more than 40 years, as a result of the inhalation of hard water fumes during a school experiment, Jay gained super-speed. He spent the first fifteen years of his life garbed in a red shirt and a soup bowl hat, fighting crime with a secret identity. Now, although his speed is not what it used to be, Jay still runs as much as he can, much to the chagrin of his family. Here's Jay's wife Joan to tell us a little inside scoop about this elder dynamo:  
  
'When Jay and I adopted Richard after that horrible accident with his family, we never thought we'd be happier. However, whenever I see Jay working with Barry on projects for the Flash Family and Flashco, he seems lighter than a feather and fifteen years younger. Barry's idea for bringing the Flashes public and making them a household name revitalized Jay considerably.'  
  
Of course, as most of our viewers know, Richard is Richard Grayson Garrick, current CFO of Flashco, and Barry is the heart and soul of the Flash Family, Barry Allen."  
  
The image on the television of a dark haired female news anchor is replaced by a picture of a man with a blonde crew cut in a red, full-bodied suit. The suit is accompanied with streaks of yellow, including yellow boots and a lightning bolt across his chest. His suit has no mask, and he has a huge smile on his face.  
  
"Barry Allen is the driving force between Flashco and the Flash Family. Since being soaked in electrified chemicals one night 25 years ago, Barry has been moving at the speed of light. Combined with the scientific knowledge of friend and colleague Professor Emeritus Raymond Palmer, Barry's speed allowed the creation of innovative products that have improved all of our lives.  
  
Barry and Jay began their crusade working tirelessly around the clock. This breakneck pace would have been impossible to keep up, even for such sultans of speed; thankfully, their roster grew steadily over the years. Wally West, the nephew of Barry's wife and fiancée at the time, Iris, achieved super-speed in a freak accident that duplicated Barry's almost exactly. Kid Flash, as he is called, has been essential to the Flash Family for his exuberance, sense of humor, and charm, along with his complete fearlessness in the face of danger.  
  
FLASH FACT . . . Did you know that the Flashes can pass through matter by vibrating so quickly their molecules become pliable? They can phase through anything with no resulting harm, unless they stop vibrating before they've completely passed through. The only exception is Wally West, who, as the fastest speedster by far, has a tendency to cause the things he passes through to explode in a burst of kinetic energy . . . back to your story . . .  
  
The mysterious appearance of Max Mercury and his two twin children, Don and Dawn, all speedsters, came just in time. Barry, Jay, and Wally were trying to stem the loss of life from the infamous Kobra/R'as Al Ghul war in Asia. Quicksilver, Max's aka, and the Tornado Twins were immediately able to make an invaluable save and joined the Flash Family soon thereafter.  
  
But not all of the additions to the Flash Family came at a time of triumph. Several years ago, many of you will remember the campaign of terror unleashed upon America by a man known only as Zoom. This episode of murder and mayhem lasted less than one day, but for someone who could hit a thousand people a minute, one day was long enough. At the time, the world was unaware that Zoom was actually an android created by Vandal Savage to duplicate the Flash's powers. And therein lied the problem.  
  
When the Flash Family cornered Zoom at the Chambers residence in New York City, Barry Allen tried to treat Zoom like he was a rational, reasonable human. Barry entered the house, planning on exchanging himself for the Chambers family, and found a horrible sight. Zoom had phased his hand into Libby Chambers' head, then stopped vibrating, causing her death immediately. In a nanosecond, Barry was upon Zoom, destroying him and discovering his android nature simultaneously. It is good for the world that Zoom wasn't human, because Barry Allen might have been on trial for murder. Then, the world would never have seen the creation of the "Speedy Trial" and "Flash Fry". These methods, of course, were used for the first time on Vandal Savage, sentencing him to death within a matter of minutes, and summarily executing him via Flash Fry three minutes later.  
  
The surviving Chambers family, husband Johnny and daughter Jesse, learned a mystical formula that, when uttered, gave them super-speed. With a thirst for justice, the Chambers became the Quicks, and Johnny Quick and Jesse Quick are essential members of this extended Flash Family.  
  
The final member is the golden child of the family, Barry Junior, or BJ, as he likes to be called. BJ, the son of Barry Allen and Iris West Allen, demonstrated his value to scarlet speedsterhood by defeating the Ultra- Humanite single-handedly when he was only 9 years old. He has spent the past 13 years since as a media darling and poster boy for high speed.  
  
From old to young, red to yellow, the Flash Family has helped the world community grow and prosper. When we come back, we'll have a chance to talk to Flashco's CEO, Johnny Quick. But first, a word from our sponsors."  
  
"TRY NEW METAMORPHO, THE PILL THAT TURNS YOUR FAT INTO THIN AIR. Hi, I'm Rex Mason, and my -"*click  
  
Barry turned the TV off and turned to Wally, who was sitting on the couch eating nachos. "Don't you hate watching yourself on television?"  
  
"Nah, Barry, it's always a welcome ego boost."  
  
"Well, Don and Jesse should be checking in soon. It's our shift in a few minutes." At that time, Don and Jesse entered the premises. They walked into the room moments later.  
  
"How did it go tonight?" Barry asked.  
  
"No problems - just the typical - people falling asleep at the wheel, a few fires, and a riot in China. No casualties worldwide." Jesse said as she grabbed a beer from the refrigerator.  
  
"Still didn't hear from Dad, though," Don said, stretching. "It's been two weeks since he left to look into that phenomenon he witnessed. I'm getting a little worried. He's not even answering the QuikTalk. Unless Ray was wrong about that working at high speeds . . ."  
  
Barry started pulling on his suit. "Ray's never wrong. Wally and I will check on him this shift. I'm sure he's okay. Let's go, Wally."  
  
*** 6 hours later, Wally and Barry arrived in Manchester, Alabama, at a small house in a quiet neighborhood.  
  
"So this is the third house Max has on this continent - I hope we find him soon, Barry, because I'm getting pretty hungry."  
  
"Wally, you're always hungry."  
  
"With my metabolism, might as well eat as much as I can. Well let's go inside." Wally took a key from under the mat, and unlocked the door. "Max? Are you there?"  
  
As soon as Barry entered the living room, he smelled it - the stench of death and blood. Clicking on the light, he was able to see what he smelled. The room looked like it had been painted in dried blood and indiscernible body parts. It looked like an animal had torn someone to pieces.  
  
Wally walked in, eating a piece of pizza. "I found food that was recent and un-moldy in the kitchen. Max must have been home BLAGROODD." As the sights and smells hit him, Wally's eyes widened, the pizza falling unnoticed to the ground. Faster than any normal eye could follow, he bolted for the bathroom.  
  
Ten minutes later, the toilet flushed and Wally walked out, looking ashen faced. "What do we do?"  
  
"I've just called the police. Wait outside until they get here, and get some fresh air. I've got something to do that I don't look forward to."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I have to tell two teenagers that their father has been murdered." 


	3. Chapter 3

Slow Burn Part 3  
  
"Barry, it's Ray."  
  
" "  
  
"Barry?"  
  
"Yeah, Ray. What did you find out?"  
  
"Someone or something tore Max to pieces by hand. By hand, Barry."  
  
"How? How would someone do that? Max was our own Zen Guru of Speed. Wouldn't he run?"  
  
"Someone must have gotten really close very quickly. The cops are looking into it, but I don't think that's enough. We have to know if this is designed to hit Max or designed to hit us."  
  
"Us?"  
  
"The Flash Family."  
  
With that statement, Barry hung up the phone and tried to clear his head. He was acting too morose about this. This tragedy should not stop him from protecting the rest of his family. Ray was right.  
  
Using his QuikTalk, Barry contacted Wally and Linda, and directed them to check out Max's background, and try to find out if this attack was directed toward Max or the Flash Family. He was going to take Don and Dawn to look in other directions.  
******  
  
"Linda, what is this place? That smell, those lights, who are these people?"  
  
"Wally, grow up. I know you've been to the library before." Linda headed straight for the microfiche readers. "This is the fastest place for us to do this type of research. I grew up in places like this, and we didn't have the Internet when I was a journalism student."  
  
"Okay, but I think we'd be better off if we could actually be accomplishing something right now. I mean, Max is dead, and we're in a library?" said Wally, a little loudly, receiving disapproving looks from the people standing nearby.  
  
Linda sighed, and flipped through the microfiche card catalog. She pulled a sheaf of microfilm, and handed them to Wally. "These are the last twenty years of the Daily Planet. Start recently, and go through each of them one by one. Look for anything relating to Max, or anything else that jumps out at you."  
  
******  
  
In Waymore, Nebraska, there is a dingy storefront off Main Street with a sign out front that says "Private Investigator". Barry, Don, and Dawn appeared suddenly, whipping a dust cloud that momentarily obscured their vision. As the cloud dissipated, they start walking towards the door. Dawn giggled as she sees the sign painted on a window of a man with an elongated nose, looking for clues.  
  
Barry walked in quickly, through the waiting room, past the empty secretary's desk, and proceeds to enter the closed door that is obviously the main office. Don looked at Dawn, shrugged, and they followed close behind.  
  
"Barry! I'm glad to see you, although under such unfortunate experiences." The man behind the desk stood and walked quickly around. He was bouncing with energy, and shook everyone's hand like it was the last thing he'd ever do. "You two must be Don and Dawn, the Tornado Twins! I've heard so much about you. I am," he bent with a flourish, "Ralph Dibny, the Elongated Man! Surely you've heard of me!"  
  
"You mean you're not Plastic Man?" Dawn asked.  
  
"Damn O'Brien! Always stealing my thunder," Ralph exploded with pretend fury. "Sure, he can change shape and color, and all I can do is stretch, but at least I have a good tailor!"  
  
"Ralph, I don't have time for this right now." Barry said quietly. "Max was a very close friend, and I need to know if you've heard anything from any of your contacts about something going on."  
  
Ralph stretched, and then stretched a little more, until his fingers touched the ceiling, and said, "Well, now that you mention it, the criminal front has been unusually quiet. The only things that I have heard, coming from absolutely the wordest-of-mouth sources, is that some new player in the game wants the Flashes gone. It has to be someone new, too, because nobody major has even attempted to break out of prison (or Arkham *shudder*), and there isn't anybody major out of prison."  
  
"Do you think that anybody could be pulling another trick, like that thing that Clayface did a few years back?"  
  
"I doubt it. None of them really have the wherewithal or ability to actually do it. Wow, I actually used wherewithal in a sentence. Now that's a stretch!!" Ralph hooted in pleasure, and began dancing around the room.  
  
As Barry and the twins left the building, Dawn remarked "He seems nice, but a little weird."  
  
Barry said, "Nobody ever investigated what 25 years of ingesting gingo will do to you. Let's go see what Wally and Linda have found out."  
  
*****  
  
"How's it going, Wally? Found anything interesting?"  
  
Wally stood up from the microfiche. It was about time for a break, because the machine was beginning to smoke. "I haven't seen anything about Max, other than stories about rescues and some of the charity he's done. However, I've seen something weird that only really occurred at the speed that I was looking through them. Kind of like time lapse photography. I don't think anyone else would have ever seen this."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Well, according to what I've been reading, over the past 2 years, there have been over 50 costumed heroes either quitting, committing suicide, disappearing, or dying in some sort of accident, like a car wreck. Now that I think about it, I haven't heard from Vic or Gar recently. I should check on them."  
  
Linda rolled her chair closer to Wally's machine. "Who are we talking about?"  
  
"Well, Firestorm just went public. Apparently, he's two different people and he committed himself to an institution until he's cured. The Blue Beetle just took his company public and has retired and renounced all of his superhero activities. Jack O'Lantern was found in his apartment, apparently the victim of a drug overdose. Fire quit to pursue her modeling career, and Sentinel hasn't been seen in six months. And that's just some of them." Wally paced quickly. "Maybe there's someone out there with some huge, universal plan to stop all heroes - somebody has their eye on running roughshod on the planet."  
  
"Wally, you always look on the dark side of things. Maybe it's just coincidence?" As Linda spoke, the library trembled. "Was that an earthquake?"  
  
"I don't think so." Wally's words seemed to spark a larger tremor. The entire building began to shake, not as if in an earthquake, but as if someone were pounding the foundation. Cracks ran up and down the walls, and shelves began falling over. "I've got to get these people out of here!" Wally said, mainly to himself, as he began quickly moving people outside. "Linda, call Barry now. Tell him about this as soon as possible. If something happens to me, he has to know."  
  
Linda was left outside, feeling a sense of dread, as she watched - no, felt Wally run in and out of the building. All she could physically see were people appearing on the sidewalk, looking confused and frightened. The shaking was getting worse, looking like the structure was having some type of seizure. Wally appeared in front of her for a second, saying "Just one more check, but I think everyone's safe", and then he disappeared again into the building.  
  
*****  
  
As Barry and the twins ran back to Keystone City, Barry started thinking about the past few days. It was hard to believe that a man he had known for more than 10 years was dead, and this was all part of some plot to destroy the Flash Family. Why would anyone want to destroy the one thing that has made the Earth the safest place to live in the entire universe? It might be time to consider calling in for help, Barry mused. I never thought I'd have to make this call. Quickly, he used his QuikTalk to make one of the most important calls of his life. As he finished his conversation, the world swam before his eyes, and, suddenly, he was no longer on Earth. Looking around, all he could see were red skies, bubbling craters in the ground, and two ugly, yellow creatures running at him from behind, screaming in a horrific language.  
  
*****  
  
Johnny Quick was sitting on the porch of one of the Flashco training arenas in the country outside Keystone City. He was enjoying his second Corona of the day (and last, he told himself, can't be getting a beergut at his age) and watching Jesse and BJ flirt with each other. They were racing through a giant maze that a twisted genius named James Jesse had built, where the walls and dead ends appeared and disappeared at lightning speed. Normally, these two would be competing as hard as they can, Johnny thought, but I do believe they've taken a shine to each other. I don't know what I'd do without her - she's the only thing left of Libby's. Jesse could do much worse than BJ - he's a bit naïve, but he is smart, and strong, and fast. He'd never let anything happen to her. Not like me.  
  
*****  
  
Richard Grayson and Jay Garrick walked quietly through the darkened caverns, with only two flashlights to barely light their way. The sound of water slapping the rocks and the rustling of the thousands of bats above echoed throughout the expanse. "Dick, I think this is a great place to set up a new training facility. We need to train more in a confined setting. Not that this place is small," Jay said quickly, seeing Dick's face, "but I think it would be just right. How'd you find it?"  
  
"Well, this is actually under the Wayne Manor. They've been looking to sell since their son died in that FBI raid on the Zsaszian complex, and I was just exploring the property when I fell down a hole by accident. I followed the breeze to this opening, and voila!"  
  
"That's great, son. Hey, is it me, or is it getting lighter in here?"  
  
*****  
  
Barry started running, looking around for Don and Dawn. Frantically calling their names, he began trying to assess his situation, while keeping his eye on the creatures behind him. Suddenly, more of these demons appeared on the horizon, in groups of twos. Each pair of demons ran at him, some with weapons, some without. Barry realized, as he felt an acrid taste in the pit of his stomach, that this might be the last thing he ever does. He might never see his wife or son again, and that frightened and saddened him more than anything else.  
  
And then he got angry. If he was going to go down, he was going to take as many of these monsters down with him, starting with the two behind him. Quickly, faster than he had moved in a long time, Barry was upon them, swinging and fighting with all of his might. The creatures shrieked and fought back with an impressive fury, raining blows on his head and back with staggering force. Barry responded in kind, hitting each monster thousands of times before they could blink. While fighting, Barry felt the fear dissipate, and the cold, scientific reasoning he was used to take over. Where did I go? How is the gravity exactly what it is on Earth? How can I even be breathing this air, which looks like it would burn my lungs to a cinder? As he considered these issues, he realized that his two attackers were no longer moving. They were both lying limply on the ground like boneless scarecrows. Something was wrong, Barry's mind raced. What is going on here?  
  
And then his QuikTalk beeped, with an incoming call from Linda. As he went to answer it, he realized that no matter how good Ray Palmer might be, he did not create anything that could traverse worlds.  
  
"I'm still on Earth." Barry proclaimed triumphantly, and his vision twisted again. "Oh, God, no." As the barren, fiery landscape was replaced with trees and blue sky, the monsters did not disappear. They simply . . . shifted. "Oh no oh no oh no oh no," Barry sobbed as he cradled the lifeless bodies of the Tornado Twins. "What have I done?"  
  
*****  
  
Linda couldn't hear anything on the other line except Barry weeping softly. "Barry!" she shouted, "Wally's almost finished evacuating the library, but we think we know what's going on!" And then the building exploded.  
  
*****  
  
As Johnny looked on, he noticed a shadow pass over the sun. That's quite a cloud, he thought, and took a quick glance up. Something shiny was coming down on them so fast it was a blur, even to him. He stood up, shielding his eyes from the glare, and tried to make out the image.  
  
Before he could even register what it was, the tanker crashed into the maze at an impossible speed, landing directly on Jesse and BJ. The resulting ball of flame knocked Johnny off his feet, where he smacked his head on the concrete steps, and everything went dark.  
  
****  
  
"It is getting lighter." Dick said, trying to find the source. "It's almost an orange light, isn't it?"  
  
Two beams of light arced through the caverns, twisting and turning so quickly that they were a blur to Jay. Without any hesitation, he shoved Dick to the ground, knocking the flashlight out of his hand in the process. "Stay down!" Jay's shout woke the bats, and they began flying en masse towards the exits.  
  
Dick didn't have time to do anything but watch as the beams hit Jay square in his chest. As he disintegrated into particles of dust, the beams disappeared, and Dick was left in the pitch black with nothing but the bats for company. 


	4. Chapter 4

Slow Burn Part 4  
  
In response to the flashing strobe light and ringing alarm bell, the robot slowly came to life. Floating through the Antarctic stronghold, joints making loud snapping sounds, it raised the ambient temperature of its surroundings to accommodate the soon-arriving guests. Somehow, the robot felt excited about seeing guests again. The idea that it felt excited confused it, and the idea that it felt confused frightened it. Quickly, the floating machine ceased the flow of consideration of this subject, and began its chore of readying for visitors.  
  
*****  
  
Under the wreckage of the flaming tanker, BJ struggled to his feet. In the process, he managed to lift the wreckage effortlessly, almost without realizing what he was doing. Shocked, he tossed the tanker out of the way, and rushed to Jesse's side. She looked dead - that vitality that every person has was just gone. Tears welled up in BJ's eyes as he checked for any signs of life.  
  
"BJ? Is she okay?" Johnny's voice cracked with fear as he approached. "Please tell me she's okay."  
  
Standing, BJ slowly shook his head, and walked over the older man. "I'm sorry, Johnny."  
  
"What are you?" Johnny came back, an anger blazing in his voice. "Why should you live but she doesn't? Why is that fair?" He dropped to his knees in front of Jesse's prone figure. "You were all I had left, Jesse. All I cared about."  
  
BJ looked away, trying to give a grieving father his privacy. Something made him turn around, just in time to see Johnny kiss Jesse's forehead, and look at BJ with a haunted look.  
  
"BJ, tell your dad it had to be this way. Tell him it's not his fault." With that remark, Johnny vibrated his fingers as fast he could, and before BJ could even react, he phased them into his own head.  
  
"NO!" BJ screamed, the resulting soundwaves echoing throughout the area.  
  
*****  
  
The robot noticed on the radar screen that a figure was approaching quickly. "Aah, Master BJ," it trilled, as the blip drew closer to the front door, and BJ quickly entered the room. "The rest of the family should be arriving soon, in response to your father's priority alarm." The robot headed towards the dining area, snapping and cracking as it went. "I imagine you will want some nourishment?"  
  
"Who am I?" BJ asked, more to himself than to the robot.  
  
"Who are you? Why, Master BJ, you are Barry Allen, Junior, adopted son of Barry and Iris Allen."  
  
"Adopted? Who are my real parents, Snapper?"  
  
"We do not know your real parents. They came from far away."  
  
"Where am I from?"  
  
"You are from the planet Krypton."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You are from the planet Krypton." Since the last time he gave this answer there seemed to be confusion, Snapper tried to clarify. "The ship that you came to Earth in is in our museum here in the Fortress."  
  
BJ disappeared in a blur.  
  
"Boys will never learn patience." Snapper said to himself as he floated to the kitchen.  
  
*****  
  
Ten minutes later, Linda walked in the door, covered in dust and debris from head to toe, and sobbing disconsolately. Snapper floated up to her. "Where is Master Wallace, Ms. West?"  
  
Linda sighed. "Wally's . . ."  
  
"Right here!" A grinning Wally West, looking disheveled, appeared behind them. His clothes were torn, and blood was running slowly down the side of his head.  
  
Linda hugged him tightly, squeezing so hard that tears filled his eyes. He held still, though, and let her embrace him. "Linda, I'm okay. When the building exploded, I was able to run out of there by going through the walls. That explosion added to the building's explosion and knocked me out for a few minutes. I'm sorry I scared you."  
  
Snapper used the scanner equipped behind his cyclopic glass eye to scan Wally from head to toe. "Other than some mild cuts and bruises, you will be fine, Master Wallace." Wally frowned as he stared in the reflection of Snapper's shiny gold body. There was a figure behind them. Quickly, he whirled around, happy to have an enemy to hurt, only to find Barry standing the doorway.  
  
"Barry?" Wally rushed to his side, as Barry staggered in.  
  
"I killed them. I killed them. I did it. I didn't mean to." Barry sobbed, clutching pieces from the twins' costumes.  
  
As realization dawned on Wally, he stepped back in shock. "How?"  
  
"Someone twisted my mind. I couldn't see them. All I saw were creatures attacking me. I had no idea. I killed them, Wally!"  
  
"It wasn't your fault, Barry," Linda said, stepping in and taking charge of the situation. "Someone is obviously trying to hurt or kill each of us. We discovered that most of the heroes around the world have been quitting or have been killed over the last several months. Snapper!" The robot swiveled towards Linda. "Have you heard from Jay or Joan?"  
  
"Since Master Barry sounded the priority alarm, I have tried to contact all members of the Flash Family. Ms. Garrick has not heard from Master Richard nor Master Jay in several hours. Neither Master Jonathan or Ms. Quick have been reachable. Ms. Allen has been waiting in one of the guest rooms since she received the alarm. Master Ray has initiated lockdown at his own laboratories and is currently safe."  
  
"What about BJ?" Barry asked, hoarse from crying. "Is BJ okay?"  
  
"Why yes, sir!" Snapper beamed, happy to give positive news. "Master BJ is currently in the museum inspecting his spaceship. He was oddly curious about his origin, and I'm afraid I had to tell him the truth."  
  
With that, Barry stood. His demeanor changed immediately. The entire room could sense the fear and trepidation leave him. In an instant, Barry re- asserted himself as the mentor and champion of the Flash Family. "Let's go to him."  
  
*****  
  
The three of them, followed by a snapping and popping Snapper, entered the museum wing of the fortress. The museum housed many of the artifacts and items that had been collected throughout the years, as the Flash Family had emerged triumphant from yet another conflict.  
  
Some of the items included black diamonds from the month that Eclipso held the world hostage, a fiddle and flute from the Fiddler and the Pied Piper, the guns that Captain Cold and Heat Wave used to freeze and incinerate each other, respectively, and Johnny Sorrow's mask. The centerpiece, however, was the ship.  
  
Shaped like a large Tylenol with wings, the body of the ship appeared to be made out of a material that kept shifting and change, like a pool of mercury. It was solid to the touch, and except for the time that Barry and Jay had taken the child from its opening, the ship had never responded to anyone. Until now.  
  
BJ stood with his right hand on the ship, frozen almost in mid-gesture. A beam of light - light with substance - flowed from the entire ship into his eyes. A barely discernible chatter could be heard as the living light was drawn into him. The group - Linda, Wally, Barry, and Snapper - stood quietly to one side, watching the exchange.  
  
"Do you think it's safe for him?" Linda whispered to Wally.  
  
"It's fine, Linda." BJ said, clearly. "I'm just learning about my original home. I'm learning why I came to Earth in the first place."  
  
"BJ, I . . " Barry started.  
  
"I know, Dad." Slowly, the flow ceased, and the remaining energies trickled into BJ's eyes. "I know that you didn't want to tell me because you wanted me to feel a part of your family. And I still am. You will always be my father. But I was destined to be something else . . . something more."  
  
"Like what?" Wally asked.  
  
"My birth father, Jor El, sent me to Earth to walk among man because he knew I would become more than a man . . . a superman. Strength . . . and this speed are only some of my abilities, apparently, although I don't really know what else I can do. I guess I'll learn as time goes on." BJ turned to face them, and they could tell that something was different. He had aged, mostly around his eyes, and finally looked like a man.  
  
Barry rushed over to BJ and embraced him. "I'm so glad you're okay. What happened?" BJ recounted the events, including Jesse and Johnny's deaths. "So, this is all that remains of the Flash Family?"  
  
"Don't forget me," a voice came from the entrance to the museum. Iris Allen, looking as stately as ever, walked over and put her arms around her husband and son. "Barry, you are their hero and our leader. The entire world sees you as a champion of their rights. We can grieve and talk after this is over."  
  
"You're right." Barry turned around and faced the group. "Snapper, please keep trying to find Jay and Dick. Tell Joan to join Ray at his labs, or she can take the transporter here. We need to mount an immediate offensive. Some person or persons is trying to dismantle the Flash Family. They know who we are. They know our strengths and weaknesses. By hitting us individually and from afar, they have kept us acting like defenseless children. But we are a family, and together, we are completely unstoppable. So let's find out who is behind these atrocities!"  
  
A large BOOM echoed throughout the hall, accompanied by a flash of light. The entire family shielded their eyes. Before they can react, a dark, gravely voice whispered in each of their ears.  
  
"Darkseid is." 


	5. Chapter 5

Slow Burn - Part 5 - Conclusion  
  
"Darkseid is." The words echoed throughout the chamber, changing frequency and pitch as if being manipulated by some outside force.  
  
The light slowly faded, and standing in its place were four imposing figures. In the front was a creature who looked as if it had been carved from living granite, with a deep blue tunic that might have looked ridiculous on anyone else. Its face was a rock wall with glowing, fiery embers for eyes. Directly to its left was a green, almost glowing figure with humanoid features and wires jutting from his head. Looking at him, Barry immediately felt uneasy and felt like he needed to look away. The penultimate aggressor was a large, hulking gorilla with immense fangs but calculating, intelligent eyes, and this gorilla stood directly in front of a giant creature that dwarfed them all. Over 10 feet tall, looking uncannily like a creature from Star Wars, the fanged and clawed monster had a red crisscrossing stripes on his chest and a blue ridged back. Anger and viciousness flowed from it, but its eyes had a deep sadness. Of course, Barry thought, it's not the eyes you have to watch out for!  
  
Without another moment's hesitation, he sprinted towards the attackers, ready to render them unconscious before they knew what hit them. A look of horror dawned on his face when he realized that he couldn't move his feet. The more he thought about it, the more it made sense. Why should he be able to move his feet? He's not supposed to move. His feet feel right when they don't move. . . No, this isn't right, his rational mind cried out. Looking around, Barry noticed that Wally, BJ, Linda and Iris seemed to be slowly accepting their stationary status.  
  
"Why?" he managed to say.  
  
"Why can't you move your feet? Is that what you're saying?" The green figure stepped forward. "Simply put, my abilities, boosted by my colleague Grodd," the gorilla grunted in response, "are telling your brains that you don't need to move. To put it in terms that your minds can understand, that is. It's actually more complex than that, of course, but you'd have to be able to understand the concepts of synaptic impulses and their convoluted relationships with tendons and psychoperception, not to mention the energy wavelength of brainwaves . . ."  
  
"Quiet, Fine, unless you want to be returned to the vegetative state in which I found you." The obvious leader spoke as his eyes gave off an additional glow.  
  
"Yes, Darkseid." The green creature bowed. "But I'm not Milton Fine anymore. I'm Brainiac." He muttered.  
  
"And who's that big guy?" Wally said with forced bravado. "Titano the wonder god from the planet Exor?"  
  
"This is my pet H'r'm'r." Darkseid spoke. "We have come to claim the Earth. Many months of planning has gone into this undertaking, and I am eager for my spoils. Your deaths will be quick."  
  
"You don't realize what you've done. Did you really think that we - that I would just allow someone to come in and invade our world? Did you?" Barry's voice shook with a calculated rage as he disappeared.  
  
Darkseid's mouth gaped. "I was told these speedsters had no other abilities!" he raged to Brainiac. "You have failed me again, Coluan whelp!"  
  
"Darkseid," Brainiac stammered. "I am sure I found all pertinent information about this Flash Family."  
  
"Wally, where did Barry go?" Linda whispered.  
  
"Nowhere. He just vibrated so fast he's not visible right now. Now that Brainiac thinks Barry is gone, it looks like Barry can move again. This will be over in a second, I think." Wally's face beamed with anticipation.  
  
Suddenly, Grodd started acting like a marionette. His head snapped back and a loud thrumming sound filled the room. Cuts appeared across his body and blood dripped from his nose, eyes, and mouth. "What's Barry doing?" Linda asked.  
  
"Oh, just demonstrating what several thousand punches a minute can do."  
  
A second later, Grodd dropped to the ground unconscious. With one quick step, Darkseid stood before Iris and clenched her neck. Her face turned purple as she gasped for air. "Show yourself, dog of Earth, or I will dispatch her life in the most painful method possible."  
  
"Barry . . ." Iris croaked out.  
  
"I'm here." Barry appeared by Iris's side. "Let her go, you monster."  
  
"Gladly, speedster." Darkseid turned his back to the couple. "She is not worthy of my touch, and by your stupidity and mercy, it is obvious that neither are you." Two beams of orange light escaped from his eyes and turned sharply in Barry's direction. Barry waited until the last nanosecond, and sidestepped the beams, only to realize in absolute horror that the beams weren't going to miss. He turned to Iris and mouthed "I love you." as he disintegrated.  
  
"NOOOOOOOO!!" BJ screamed, his face bulging with rage. He began moving his arms in circle, creating a massive wind tunnel. Wally did the same. The wind staggered Darkseid, but barely moved H'r'm'r. Brainiac, however, was knocked viciously against the wall. He slumped down the wall, either unconscious or dead.  
  
Suddenly, the group realized that they could move again. In a blur, Wally deposited Linda and Iris in the far corner of the room and charged against Darkseid. He was met by the as-yet-unmoving H'r'm'r, who moved surprisingly quickly and hit Wally with an immense paw. Wally flew into one of the exhibits, bringing shelves and items down on his head, including a piece of the wall. His yellow boots were the only uncovered part of him, and they laid unmoving beneath the rubble.  
  
H'r'm'r charged BJ and they exchanged a flurry of blows. BJ slowly got angrier and angrier as he realized that he was never going to see his father again. As he and Darkseid's pet feinted and struck in a vicious ballet, his rage boiled in him. "You killed my father, Darkseid," he shouted, "and you will die for that!" With that, twin red beams of heat flared from his eyes, striking H'r'm'r squarely across the face. A shriek of agony echoed throughout the room, and the creature fell to the ground. His body began to morph and twist. BJ watched in disgust as his bones moved fluidly to reveal a green-skinned figure laying prone on the ground, whimpering.  
  
"No more games, little one." Darkseid grabbed BJ in his massive hand, palming his head like a basketball. Mercilessly, he began swinging BJ against the walls, shaking the fortress to its very foundations. "I will keep you alive only long enough to realize that you were unable to keep the rest of your family from their doom." His eyes glowed, and the beams arced for Linda and Iris in the corner.  
  
Before the beams could hit them, a green bubble encircled the two women and lifted them through a newly formed hole in the ceiling. The beams ricocheted against the bubble and dissipated.  
  
"How?" Darkseid uttered.  
  
"Green Lantern at your service!" Abin Sur entered from the ceiling, a green glow emanating from him. "I guess your Omega Beams aren't that great, after all." A giant green hand appeared and smacked Darkseid to the side. BJ dropped to the ground and slowly got to his feet.  
  
In a flash, he pounced on Darkseid, punching his entire face and body in a powerful rhythm. In shock, Darkseid reeled. BJ took the chance to kick viciously at his knee, causing Darkseid's kneecap to shatter and bringing the granite figure to his knees in pain. At this point, BJ found an outlet for his anger and frustration. He unleashed his power and strength using his fists until Darkseid laid on his side, barely breathing. His headpiece was almost cracked in two and his eyes were swollen. He appeared to be drifting in and out of consciousness.  
  
Still, this was not enough for BJ. He showed no signs of letting up with his flurry of punches and kicks. "BJ, it's over." A dusty, bruised Wally grabbed BJ's shoulder. Without a second thought, BJ backhanded Wally, who once again ended up in a pile of debris. BJ turned back to Darkseid and resumed the beating.  
  
"Calm yourself, Barry. This is not the face you want to put forth. Let the truth of my words speak to you." A yellow lasso dropped around his shoulders. Slowing, BJ turned to see a Greek beauty floating about five feet in the air. She had long, black hair and her features echoed a pale, beautiful light.  
  
"Who are you?" BJ asked as he began to shake.  
  
"I am Diana, Princess of Themyscira. My mother, the queen of the Amazons, sent me to man's world as an ambassador of peace. We only recently became aware of Darkseid's insidious plot. Please be calm - you are experiencing shock."  
  
"Thank you. I was losing control." BJ regained his composure and took in the destruction of the museum. Brainiac hadn't moved and his body looked as lifeless as a ragdoll. Grodd's chest heaved slowly, almost painfully, as he lay unconscious. Darkseid was struggling to stand and failing miserably. The creature that was H'r'm'r stood slowly. His beetle-browed face bore a look of concern, and it increased as BJ approached him warily.  
  
"Barry, thank you for your assistance. I have been Darkseid's captive since one of his minions, Desaad, stole me from my home and family on Mars many years ago. He spent years torturing me until I went mad. This is the first time I have been able to return to this physical form for what seemed like an eternity. My name is J'onn J'onzz, and I place my life and gratitude in your hands." The creature spoke very purely and nobly, as he remained absolutely motionless.  
  
"How can we trust you?" BJ asked.  
  
"He speaks the truth, according to my ring." Abin stated.  
  
"Who are you?" Linda stood, defiant, ignoring the fact that she was floating in mid-air in a giant green bubble.  
  
"I am an old friend of Barry and Jay's. I fear I arrived too late to save either of them." Abin floated to the ground with the women.  
  
"Jay's gone, too?" Iris raised her hand to her mouth in shock.  
  
"I'm sorry." Abin rested a hand on BJ's shoulder. "How are you feeling, son?"  
  
"I don't know yet." BJ turned to Darkseid. "What should we do with him? No prison in the world could even hold him long enough for a trial."  
  
"If I may, Master BJ." Snapper appeared from his hiding place. "Your father had a device to use in this type of situation. He used it once to defeat Despero." Snapper held up something that looked like a miniature spotlight. "It is called a Phantom Zone Projector, and the phantom zone is a place where creatures can do no harm to anyone."  
  
*****  
  
Darkseid's head swam as he struggled to his feet. His vision blurred and he closed his eyes, gathering his strength and his thoughts. How dare these petty creatures confront me? They shall not have another chance to humiliate me.  
  
Feeling stronger, he opened his eyes to see BJ standing over him with a device. A bright light shined from the device and for Darkseid, there was suddenly nothing.  
  
*****  
  
EPILOGUE  
  
"And Darkseid, the gorilla and Brainiac just disappeared? What about the other guy - J'onn?" Dick Grayson was sitting up in his hospital bed, eating lime Jello.  
  
"He's proven to be quite an asset. Between Diana, Abin, Wally, J'onn, Ray and myself, we've redoubled our efforts world-wide. Diana is quite a woman - we're spending some time together and she's just amazing. But enough about us. The doctors tell me that your body is changing?"  
  
"Apparently, due to falling facedown in a pile of bat guano that had been affected by those omega beams, I'm developing some interesting abilities. I can see in the dark and my hearing is surprisingly acute. For example, in the next room, a girl named Dinah Vance is complaining to the doctor about her sore throat."  
  
"Lance."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Lance. Her name is Dinah Lance. Don't forget I have super hearing now!"  
  
"Okay, so I'm not perfect yet. So, is this new group of yours part of the Flash Family. Or what's left of it, I guess." Dick's face fell.  
  
"Yes and no. With all of the tragedy and loss, it seems wrong to call this the Flash Family again. We've made a few decisions and changes recently. First, most of us are going to start using pseudonyms when we operate, in order to protect ourselves and our families better. The press has already named Diana "Wonder Woman" and J'onn "Martian Manhunter" - after the recent capture of Paul Kirk. Wally's taking up the Flash mantle and leaving Kid Flash behind. Even Ray's getting into it. He is using his new shrinking invention and has dubbed himself "The Atom." It's all amusing, I guess."  
  
"And second?"  
  
"Second, we want you to join our new group. We're going to call ourselves the Justice League."  
  
Richard looked at BJ. "Lofty aspirations, but I understand and appreciate the idea. Who would I be? Captain Guano? I'd rather be called Bat-Man or something." He thought for a second. "I'm in. We can use the Wayne mansion and that bat-cave in Gotham for a base, if you want."  
  
"Actually, we're building something on the moon! I don't even understand the physics involved, but we've got some of the top names in the industry looking into it. Kord, Irons, Holt - it's going to be amazing." BJ hopped up and ran over to the window. "I'm going to tell the rest of them that you said yes. See you soon." He jumped out the window.  
  
"BJ, you didn't tell me what they're calling you!" Dick asked.  
  
"Superman!" BJ's voice roared as he flew out of sight.  
  
EPILOGUE II  
  
On the fire-belching planet of Apokolips, two figured toiled, hauling rock from an excavation. A large sign in the background carried a picture of a fierce, red-haired creature with glowing eyes that said "ORION IS".  
  
One figure stumbled. The second helps him up and says, "C'mon Jay, you can do it. I'm sure the boys will be here soon. They wouldn't leave us here. I just know it." 


	6. Notes Appendix

Notes on Slow Burn:  
  
Part One:  
  
Gotham: Bruce Wayne becomes Batman when his parents are gunned down after taking Bruce to see Zorro  
  
Newspapers drifting in the wind - from the Flash's wake  
  
Bruce saw red - he saw one of the Flashes  
  
Coast City Abin Sur does not die and Hal Jordan does not become Green Lantern  
  
Suitable replacements - schoolteacher is Guy Gardner, architect is John Stewart and test pilot is Hal Jordan  
  
"with a flash of insight" - just a hint that this is the Flash  
  
"something red" - ditto  
  
Denver Dr. Erdel accidentally brought J'onn J'onzz to Earth.  
  
Star City Oliver Queen became the Green Arrow when he was stranded on a desert island as the result of a shipwreck  
  
Paradise Island Queen Hippolyta holds a contest to send an ambassador to man's world.  
  
Smallville Kal El from Krypton is found by the Kents when his rocket crashes into Earth. Keystone City  
  
"watching a small baby . . . play with a stuffed green ball" - Krypton symbolism  
  
Jay - Jay Garrick (his hat has wings like Mercury)  
  
Barry - Barry Allen  
  
Iris - Barry's fiancée  
Part Two:  
  
Lois Luthor - Lex Luthor has had a romantic interest in Lois Lane in current continuity. With no Clark Kent, Lois married Lex.  
  
Jay Garrick and Joan Garrick - tried to keep them pretty close to continuity  
  
Richard Grayson - the first Robin, adopted by Bruce Wayne when his parents, trapeze artists, are killed. The idea was that Barry adopted Kal El and Jay adopted Richard when they didn't manage to stop his parents' deaths.  
  
Barry Allen - his origins are the same, but I played with his costume a little bit. He is supposed to have a twin brother, but I ignored that completely because it would seem contrived if that was in there, I think.  
  
Raymond Palmer - He is currently a professor and the Atom  
  
Wally West - origin same as continuity  
  
Flash Fact - I think under Mark Waid, Wally caused things to explode when he traveled through them.  
  
Max Mercury - the current continuity character was created by Mark Waid. We find out later that the older character Quicksilver was one of Max's old aliases.  
  
Don and Dawn the Tornado Twins - these are originally Barry and Iris Allen's children from the future. Obviously, I couldn't introduce them this way, but I left their parentage a mystery - we just assume they're Max's kids.  
  
Kobra - a charismatic, psychotic cult leader who has fought the JSA and JLA numerous times.  
  
R'as Al Ghul - Batman's ultimate nemesis. He knows Batman's identity and wanted his daughter to marry him. He's also interested in taking over the world so that nature can overrun technology once again. It made sense for him to have a beef with Kobra.  
  
Zoom - Professor Zoom was a DC character who came from the future. He could match Barry's speed step by step. He killed Barry's wife Iris by (I believe) vibrating a finger into her brain and killing her. He also tried to kill Barry's next fiancée much later, and Barry killed Zoom. Barry was arrested (as the Flash) and was on trial for murder.  
  
Vandal Savage - yet another villain who threatens everyone. I actually merged him with Ivo and T.O. Morrow, who created Amazo, an android that could match superpowers.  
  
The Chambers - Johnny and Libby Chambers did exist. Libby is actually the older hero Liberty Belle. Johnny Chambers found an Egyptian secret formula that he used to get his speed, and it was inherited by Jesse. Johnny was CEO for a company called (I believe) Quickstart, Inc., a role that was taken over by Jesse when Johnny died recently. They both went as the pseudonyms "Quick" as well.  
  
Barry Junior is of course Kal El.  
  
Ultra Humanite - another global villain, especially in recent issues of JSA  
  
The commercial - Metamorpho was the alterego of Rex Mason, an archaeologist who unleashed a power that allowed him to transform his body into different chemical compounds.  
  
Wally eating is a theme because of a long-running storyline that he had to eat so much food because his body was burning it so fast.  
  
Manchester, Alabama - the real home of Max Mercury in DC continuity  
  
When Wally is eating the pizza and starts to puke, he says "BLAGROODD". Just a little hint that Grodd did this.  
Part 3:  
  
Waymore, Nebraska - the original site of Elongated Man  
  
He was a private investigator and always elongated his nose in the old JLI  
  
Plastic Man - Eel O'Brien has recently been found to be able to change color, along with his shape. He wears a horrible red outfit with fishnet over his chest.  
  
Arkham - the asylum in Gotham where all of Batman's villains reside in current continuity  
  
Clayface - this doesn't reference an actual activity, more than just his ability to resemble people.  
  
Gingo was the bean that Ralph ingests to keep his stretching abilities. Nothing has been said (I believe) of long-term effects - I just thought it could happen.  
  
Library Linda Park is Wally West's girlfriend and now wife in current continuity.  
  
Firestorm was Ronnie Raymond and Professor Stein in one body. Ronnie had the body, and Stein would give him advice all the time. This is just one incarnation of Firestorm, but the one I liked the best.  
  
Blue Beetle is Ted Kord, who did retire in continuity but now is with the Birds of Prey part-time.  
  
Jack O'Lantern - Global Guardian hero. I was looking for flame-related heroes to drop hints about J'onn J'onzz being involved (because fire is his only weakness).  
  
Fire - Justice League International hero and Brazilian supermodel  
  
Sentinel - original Green Lantern, Alan Scott wills the green flame to do whatever he wants.  
  
Vic is Vic Stone, also known as the Cyborg. Wally West was on the Titans with him.  
  
Gar is Garfield Logan, aka Beast Boy or Changeling. Wally also knew him from Titans.  
  
The idea was that Brainiac and J'onn were psychically forcing people to quit.  
  
"you always look on the dark side of things" - just a hint about Darkseid  
  
Barry and twins When Barry calls for help - he calls Abin Sur.  
  
When the Earth changes, it's supposed to resemble Apokolips, since that's what J'onn would know.  
  
Training Arena in Keystone City James Jesse - original Flash villain the Trickster  
  
Gotham The cave is the original Batcave, one that Bruce found as a child when he was running after a rabbit. He fell down the hole, much like Dick did.  
  
Bruce Wayne joined the FBI for a short while in current continuity.  
  
Zsasz - vicious Batman villain who cuts a hashmark into his skin for every murder victim.  
  
Barry and twins "pair of demons" - parademons, Apokolips's resident hellbringer.  
  
Gotham These are Darkseid's Omega Beams that arc into the cave and strike Jay.  
  
Part 4:  
  
Antarctic stronghold - this is Superman's Fortress of Solitude in current continuity. Barry created it from items they found in the rocket when they found Kal El  
  
The robot is Kelex from current continuity - Superman's Kryptonian robot. However, since it makes snapping sounds, I called it Snapper. This references the original unofficial member of the JLA, Snapper Carr. He was called that because he was always snapping his fingers.  
  
Museum Black diamonds - Eclipso used them in a huge DC crossover and is appearing in the current issues of JSA  
  
Fiddler - the Fiddler was one of three villains that kept Jay Garrick's town of Keystone City from vibrating out of sync with the rest of the world until Barry discovered them.  
  
Pied Piper - Harley Rathaway is a current friend of Wally West, but that was only after he was one of Barry's enemies, using his flute.  
  
Captain Cold and Heat Wave - These two teamed up in original continuity, but I thought it would make more sense that they turned on each other.  
  
Johnny Sorrow - if you see his face when he takes off his mask, you're dead. By having the mask, it's implied that he's been dispatched completely.  
  
Jor El sent his only son, Kal El to Earth from Krypton to save him from Krypton's imminent explosion. I don't think the current continuity Jor El knew that his son would have powers, but I decided to take from the Superman movie, instead, because Marlon Brando is that damn cool.  
  
The large BOOM is a boom tube that the New Gods used to move from place to place. It makes sense that Darkseid would travel that way.  
  
Part 5:  
  
Brainiac - in current continuity, it's really convoluted. I took some basic elements - his name was Milton Fine, and he was a mentalist at a circus. Colu is the planet that Brainiac 5 from the Legion of Superheroes in the 30th century is from, so I used that element, too. Brainiac can attack telekinetically and can take psychic control of people.  
  
Gorilla Grodd - Grodd is one of a culture of advanced, hyper-intelligent apes that live in a hidden section of the world. He is the only one with extensive psychic ability.  
  
Darkseid - Darkseid is the ruler of Apokolips. His Omega Beams always hit their mark, and they do different things, depending on what he wants them to do. He is extremely cunning and very strong and always says things like "dog of Krypton" and "Kryptonian whelp".  
  
H'r'm'r - This is J'onn J'onzz. H'ronmeer is the Martian god of death, so this was a little tribute to that.  
  
Wally says "Titano the wonder god from the planet Exor?" Titano is a giant ape that Superman fought. Exor is the planet that the Wonder Twins, Zan and Jayna, from Superfriends, came from.  
  
Abin Sur uses his ring to create anything he wants. Its only weakness is yellow. Darkseid's Omega Beams would normally break through the bubble, but I was assuming that Abin's willpower would beat Darkseid's in this situation.  
  
Diana is Wonder Woman - Hippolyta decided at this point to send her to be an Ambassador. Her golden lasso compels people to tell the truth, but it can also create peace.  
  
J'onn J'onzz - the Martian Manhunter adopted a beetle-browed look, but his original form is something different. I decided to use the humanoid form as his permanent form, like the classic Martian Manhunter pre-Crisis.  
  
Desaad - Darkseid's minion who prides himself on torture and death.  
  
Abin Sur's ring can tell truth.  
  
The Phantom Zone Projector - The Phantom Zone exists in current continuity just like I wrote about it.  
  
Despero - another villain who attacked the JLA.  
  
The hospital - epilogue I Dinah Lance is the Black Canary who has a supersonic "Canary Cry". Hence the reference to a sore throat.  
  
Paul Kirk was the Manhunter - not a villain, but I decided J'onn had to get his name somewhere.  
  
Ray Palmer can shrink at will using the white dwarf star fragment he found.  
  
The Justice League is comprised of Superman (BJ), Wonder Woman (Diana), Martian Manhunter (J'onn), Green Lantern (Abin), the Atom (Ray), Flash (Wally West) and Batman (Dick Grayson).  
  
The tower on the moon - this is the current JLA's headquarters, and the names are all people from continuity:  
  
Kord - Ted Kord, the Blue Beetle  
  
Irons - John Henry Irons, formerly Steel  
  
Holt - Michael Holt, the genius who is the new Mr. Terrific in the JSA.  
  
Apokolips - epilogue II  
  
Since Darkseid is gone, Orion is Darkseid's son. This version is taken from Kingdom Come, where Orion hasn't been able to affect any change. I did give Orion Omega Beam eyes, though. Also, a little Orwellian reference thrown in.  
  
Jay and Barry are actually slaves on Apokolips, but everyone thinks they're dead. I know it's a little bit of a downer, but I thought this leaves the door open for them to return. 


End file.
